In an Alternate Universe
by Belle1228
Summary: What if Stephanie was married to Morelli when she met Ranger? Babe HEA. Rating bumped up due to language and smut in later chapters. Not a lot of cupcake bashing, but not overly cupcake friendly in the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

SPOV

My name is Stephanie Morelli, I have been married to my husband Joe Morelli for close to 5 years. I'm 5'8, 30 years old, and I currently work as a personal assistant to a lawyer who I'm going to strangle before the end of the day. I have worked with Sandy for the past two years and she is a good lawyer, but has a terrible case of ADD. Every time I put together a file for her she shreds it apart looking for a certain motion, even though if she'd just look at the side tabs or the index she'd be able to find it easily. After I spent 3 hours putting together the Jackson file and she tore it apart in front of the judge looking for a motion that was in the front of the file I about lost it. She threw the file back on my desk and asked me to have it put back together before I left for the day. I've got to find another job that doesn't make me contemplate murder on a daily basis. Not only is it not good for my mental health but I think it would be hard for my husband to get the charges dropped even though he's a detective at the TPD.

My best friend Connie who works for my sleezy cousin Vinnie said that she has a company that is looking for an office manager/personal secretary, a local security company called Rangeman. I am suppose to meet the owner Ranger Manoso for lunch at a local diner in 20 minutes, that is if I can get out of here unnoticed. Connie says that Ranger is probably as close to perfect as men come and just oozes sex and testosterone. The company is made up of all ex-military men that either do bounty hunting or security system installs. They all carry guns, knives, stun guns, and dress all in black.

Luckily I made it out of the office on time without Sandy saying a word. I get to the diner and take a look around then I see Mr. tall, dark, and way too handsome sitting in the back booth of the diner. As I approach the table he gives me a 200 watt smile and I feel my panties dampen, damnit I'm married that shouldn't happen!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud! This is probably a waste of time Mr. Manoso. I'll let you try to find someone else for the position" I stammered over my words as I tried to walk away.

"Stephanie please sit down, I would like to talk to you about the position. From what Connie tells me you would be perfect for what I need. Please call me Ranger." Ranger said as he grabbed my hand to pull me back towards the table, I felt a jolt go through my body as our hands touched.

We sat and talked for an hour about the job position and what it would cover. I felt completely at ease with the situation and felt like it was a job I could do quite comfortably. I had to put in time exercising and shooting a gun but I feel like I could get over that in time. Even with a cop as a husband I have a severe allergy to guns. Ranger asked me to come by his office tomorrow afternoon and fill out all the proper paperwork to get me started after I gave my boss my two weeks notice. I was really excited, and I feel like Joe would be proud of me. I would be making almost double what I'm making now and wouldn't be at Sandy's beckon call. After I sign the paperwork tomorrow I will turn in my notice to Sandy, but now I better get back and fix the Jackson file before she had a fit. I lean down and shake Ranger's hand and pull out my wallet to pay for my part of lunch and he waves it away and hands the waitress his credit card.

RPOV

I couldn't believe the comment that came out of Stephanie's mouth when she approached me. She was the last thing I was expecting to meet when Connie told me she had someone who could take over the office manager position in my office. Most of the Jersey girls I've met and even interviewed come across as too bold, too inflated, to Barbie like to work with a bunch of guy like us. Stephanie was the complete opposite to that. The more I talked to her the more I was fascinated by her. She was strong willed, smart, and a real spitfire. I believe she could keep our whole office on their toes. The final test would be introducing her to the rest of our core team tomorrow afternoon then she could fill out the paperwork.

I felt for the first time in a while that things were starting to look up. I might actually be able to get back in the field and from behind my desk. I know being the CEO that paperwork comes with the territory, but I wanted to do something more physical. Stephanie Morelli is going to be a breath of fresh air to all of us. Now if I could only remember where I know that last name Morelli from. I guess I'll have to do some research when I get back to the office.

**-Next Chapter, Morelli's reaction to Steph's new job**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything...just having fun in my own little alternate universe.**

**Chapter 2**

SPOV

I can't believe that I accepted that new job, now to get the paperwork over with tomorrow and I can turn my notice into Sandy. Normally I would feel bad, but since it's 7PM and I'm just now getting out of the office after the number she did on that file, I would love to just walk in tomorrow and just quit. My phone starts ringing as I open my car door.

"Hello" I say.

"Cupcake where in the hell are you? You said you'd be home at 5 tonight and that you were going to try to cook dinner." Joe said.

"I got caught up at work. How about I pick up some subs from Pino's? I have some news for you anyways." I say.

"That's fine, I'll see you in a bit. Love you Cupcake." Joe says as he hangs up the phone.

After I get off the phone with Joe I call Pino's to place my order so I won't have to wait long when I get there. I get the food and finally make it in the door around 7:30. Joe is sitting on the couch with Bob waiting. Joe looks physically and emotionally exhausted. I hope my news will make him feel a little better. Money has been tight for the past couple of years and this new job will help out tremendously.

"Hiya" I say as I lean down to kiss Joe.

"Hiya Cupcake. I think I already know your news. I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to figure it out." Joe says as he takes one of the subs.

"What do you think my news is? It just happened today." I ask.

"You're pregnant of course. You've gained a few pounds lately and have been eating non stop." Joe says with a huge smile.

"Uh I hate to burst your bubble, but that is bloating. I'm not pregnant. We talked about this I'm still on the pill, I don't want to have a baby right now. My news is I got a new job and it's almost double what I make at Sandy's office." I sit down on the couch and grab my sub, I figure if I start eating I will be less likely to start yelling at him for thinking I'm pregnant just because I've gained a few pounds.

"Where did you find a job that paid that well? You're not hooking out on Stark Street are you?"

"No, it's a company called Rangeman. I'm going to be their office manager and personal assistant to their CEO Ranger Manoso. I go and sign the paperwork tomorrow morning."

"The hell you do! I'd honestly rather you go hook on Stark Street than take a job with Manoso. He's a loose cannon and I will not allow you to work for him." Joe's vains in his neck are starting to pop out, he's really starting to get ticked.

"First off I'm your wife not a child, and you cannot allow or not allow me to work for anyone. It's more money, better hours, and will be a better job for me overall. Ranger seems like a nice guy, I think you might have the wrong impression of him."

"Steph do you ever look at the world without those rose colored glasses of yours? Not everyone in the world is good, all villains do not have curly mustaches that they can stroke while they do their evil laugh. Ranger and Rangeman bring in a lot of skips to the TPD and we work with them some. Ranger and his guys are nothing more than a bunch of thugs."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Joe. I'm going tomorrow to review the paperwork and sign the contract. I cannot work for Sandy anymore, I will end up killing her one day and I really do not want to go to jail. Let's just shelf this conversation till after I review the contract, okay?"

"Okay Cupcake. I hate fighting with you, just promise me this. You will not give your notice to Sandy until you go through everything with Ranger with a fine tooth comb."

"I think I can handle that. I love you" I lean down and kiss Joe.

"Love you too Cupcake, why don't we take this upstairs? The boys missed you today."

RPOV

"Tank, my office now" I said to the intercom.

"What's up boss?" Tank takes the chair opposite my desk.

"I have someone coming in tomorrow morning to fill out the paperwork for the Office Manager position. Please have it ready by 0800 hours."

"Sure, what is the new hire's name?"

"Stephanie Morelli"

"Morelli? Is she related to Joe Morelli that jackass cop over at TPD?"

"That's where I knew the name from. That bothered me the whole time I was talking to her. She is nothing like him, she's a little spitfire. She should have no problem fitting in here."

"You're not falling for her Ranger are you?"

"No, she's married Tank."

"Well are you sure she's not married to Morelli?"

"I didn't ask, like I said I couldn't figure out where I knew the name from."

"Well if she's married to Morelli you could still have a chance. I remember from the big Christmas bash him telling his they had an open marriage and that is why he was there with Terri Gillman."

"I doubt she would be one to put up with something like that. Just wait till you meet her Tank, you'll understand. Just have the paperwork in my office tomorrow morning. She should be by sometime in the afternoon after she leaves her other job."

With that Tank left the office and I began to run a search on Stephanie Morelli. I really hope she's not married to that jackass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

After doing my research, I did find out that Stephanie is married to Joe Morelli. They have been married for 5 years, no kids. I was hoping that she was just a distant cousin or something like that, not married to that jackass. I may not know Stephanie very well, but I just can't see her as someone who would agree to an open marriage. Also, I don't see how anyone who is married to her could possibly want someone else. Whoa, Manoso calm yourself down, she is a married woman even if she is married to a jackass. I'm pulled out of my musings by Lester over the intercom saying Stephanie is on her way in.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, it took me forever to get out of the office. This lawyer I work for has a serious case of shiny ball syndrome." Stephanie says as she sits down across the desk from me.

"What is shiny ball syndrome? I don't think I've ever heard of that Babe." Damnit! I can't give an employee a pet name, stop thinking about her like that.

Steph holds her right hand up to the side and acts like she's shaking a ball to the side of her face and says "Look at the shiny ball. Look at the shiny ball."

I bark out a laugh and say "Well, I don't think I've ever heard it put quite like that."

"My boss has ADD so bad that I started saying that she's distracted by anything. Kind of like an animal being attracted to a shiny object. Then I just started calling it shiny ball syndrome." Stephanie says with a giggle.

"Very clever. Now lets get down to business. Here are the contracts outlining your job description, pay, medical, dental, and 401K benefits. Before you begin you will have to have a full physical including blood work, which will be preformed here on site by our company medic Bobby Brown. Read over it carefully and let me know if you have any questions." I said.

"Everything looks good." Stephanie takes the pen and signs. "I don't understand why my husband was worried, everything here looks very legitimate."

"Who is your husband Babe?" I ask.

"Joe Morelli, detective over at the TPD. He was not crazy about me taking this job, but it's not his decision it's mine. I'm not crazy about him going undercover at times, but I live with it." Steph says chewing on her bottom lip.

"If this is going to cause problems with your marriage then don't accept the job. I don't want this to be a daily issue in your life." I say hoping she doesn't walk away.

"No, I want this job. Joe and I have argued about my job before. It's never a productive conversation, he realizes I'm going to do what I want and finally lets go. This will be no different. Now lets go and get this physical and blood work done." Stephanie says as I get up from my chair to take her down to 3.

"Here is your key fob, it will get you anywhere in the building and open the outside gate as well. The only place it will not get you to is the 7th floor of the building. That is my personal apartment and only members of the core team have that access. I will call Ella our company housekeeper to order you some uniforms while you're getting your exam done." As I finish talking we exit the elevator to the 3rd floor and head towards Bobby's office.

"Bobby, this is Stephanie Morelli our new Office Manager. You need to do a full work up on her including blood test. Send me all the results for her personal file after you finish." I turn to Stephanie after I finish with Bobby, "I have a meeting for the rest of the day but I will call you Babe once everything is finished up and give you a start date. I will make it at least 2 weeks from now so you can tell your present employer."

"Have a good day Ranger, thank you again for everything."

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I actually could see myself falling for someone like Stephanie. I mean hell I've even given her a pet name, and I don't give pet names to any women. Shit I think I'm in trouble!

JPOV

Of all the places in Trenton for Cupcake to find a job, how the hell did she end up with one at Rangeman? Not only could that blow some of my cover that my "undercover assignments" have given me, but they all run in the same circles as me. It won't be long before Cupcake gets wind of one of the other women I've been with. Not that I don't love Stephanie, because I do but what guy doesn't like a little variety in life?

For me Stephanie was the one that you marry to bring home to Mom, have babies with, and to take care of you whenever you get old. All I can hope is that Stephanie did not take that job. Ranger and his crew are bad news.

RPOV

"Boss" Bobby says as he knocks on my door jam.

"Yeah Bobby" I say as I rub my temples, that meeting gave me a horrible headache.

"Here is the bottle of Advil and Stephanie Morelli's full physical results, you might want to take a look at the blood work." Bobby said as he handed me the stuff and headed out the door.

What in the world would be in the blood work that I would need to see, it's just a precaution that we take to make sure someone doesn't have a deadly virus. It's not like anything ever comes up on it. I turn to page 3 and see that Stephanie tested positive for Chlamydia. Fuck! How in the world am I going to tell her? Do I tell her the other stuff like him saying they have an open marriage? I have to tell her so she can receive medical treatment. I've got to go to the gym and work out some of this aggression. If not I'm going to end up making a trip down to the TPD and killing Morelli.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

"Joe, I made dinner." I yelled from the kitchen as I heard the front door open.

"What did you make? Why are you home so early? Didn't Sandy have you working on that big case with her?" Joe asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"She left early today. Something about her boyfriend freaking out because the garbage people didn't pick up the garbage and it was her fault because she didn't pay her garbage bill. She tried to blame me, but I told her there were 4 notes on her desk that she needed to pay it." I rolled my eyes, "So I left as soon as she did, went to the store, and cooked some spaghetti and meatballs."

"So you decided not to go to Rangeman? I'm so glad you came to your senses Cupcake. Pass me a plate I'm starving." Joe said as he reached for the plate.

"No I went to Rangeman a little earlier in the day. I signed the contract Joe, I'm waiting on a start date after Ranger goes over my paperwork. I'm going to give my notice to Sandy then." I said through gritted teeth as I passed Joe his plate.

"Are you really going through with this? That whole company is made up of men who are a few fries short of a happy meal. Manoso is the craziest of them all. You're going to regret this, but when you fall flat on your ass with this job maybe you'll actually realize it's time for you to stay home and it's time for us to start a family. The meatballs suck Steph, they need more seasoning. Why don't you go see Grandma Bella and ask her again to teach you how to cook?" Joe said.

"Why don't you go screw yourself Joe! I'm not going to listen to this tonight. I'm actually happy about starting a new job and all you've done is crapped on it since I first told you. I've got a headache, I'm going to lay down in the guest bedroom. Just leave me alone tonight I can't deal with you." I figured it was easier to retreat to the other room than to go into full rhino mode.

"Don't worry about me bothering you, I'm going to go see Mooch and have a few beers. I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the night." Joe said as he slammed the door.

I heard my phone ringing in my purse and reached down to grab it and hit the button without even looking at the caller id.

"What?" I said.

"Stephanie it's Ranger, is it a bad time? I was going over your physical and I needed to go over something with you." Ranger asked.

"What do you need to tell me? That I eat too many sweets, that they're going to kill me? That I need to lay off the junk food because I'm overweight for my height? What could you possibly need to tell me that is that damn important."

"Stephanie please calm down, there is no easy way to tell you this but your blood work came back and it seems that you have an STD. You need to either see a doctor to get an antibiotic or you can come see Bobby and he can do the same thing for you. Either way you need to get this taken care of before it leads to long term problems."

"A WHAT? That lying, cheating, low life, scum sucking, piece of monkey crap. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to chop his infected, cheating dick off and shove it straight up his ass." I am pacing back and forth in the kitchen still screaming profanities when Ranger cut me off.

"Babe you're getting kind of scary there. Come out to Haywood and we'll get you taken care of. Bobby is still here on site." Ranger said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, let me put away the dinner that I made that my husband just told me sucked and then I'll be on my way." I hung up and started busying myself with cleaning up the kitchen when I realized I had just hung up on Ranger.

Thirty minutes later I pulled into Haywood and fobbed my way to the 3rd floor where Bobby's office is. I knocked on the door and told him Ranger told me to come by. Bobby explained everything to me and gave me a bottle of antibiotics, he said everything should be cleared up after 10 days and that he would run some more blood work to make sure at that time. I didn't know what to say at that point so I thanked Bobby and leaned down to give him a hug.

Next I headed to the 5th floor for Ranger's office and knocked on the door. He yelled at me to come in.

"Ranger I'm sorry that I went off like that. I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were trying to help me and I shouldn't have hung up on you." I said as I blushed.

"No worries Babe. I must admit I've been in the military for a number of years and I honestly don't think I've ever heard anyone spew out such colorful language with such ease. I just hope your husband wasn't anywhere around when you found out, I think you would have killed him."

"What am I suppose to do now? We've been married for 5 years. It's hard to let go of something like that, but I can't stay with him." I said as I chewed on my lip.

"Well, what do you want to do Babe? I will do anything I can do to help."

"I want revenge. That bastard deserves it."

"Okay, how do you want to do it Babe? This is your show you make the calls"

"I want slow and painful revenge, I want to make him pay for everything he's done to me."

****What type of revenge should Steph seek? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

Revenge. There are so many things that come to mind when I think of the word revenge. Some people say living well is the best revenge. I say those are the people that have little to no imagination. Joe has caused me heartache throughout my whole life, and even though I did break his leg to get a little revenge many moons ago, I feel that Joe needs another does of his own medicine (on top of the antibiotics he _should_ be taking).

Ranger has offered to help me in any way I need to make sure that I get this taken care of. Luckily working in a law office long enough I can go down to the courthouse and get the paperwork to serve Joe with divorce papers fairly easily and it's not going to throw the whole Berg grapevine into a tissy. Once I have the paperwork filed with the courthouse and given over to my cousin Steve, the process server, Ranger has agreed to let the guys help me move out of our house and into an apartment at Rangeman. We're going to make it seem like I've disappeared to him. He will have no way to contact me and being a fully secured building even if he figures out I'm here he won't be able to get in.

Once news of him being served hits the Berg I will begin with part two. I will have Connie and Mary Lou start spreading the story of why we are getting divorced. For such an "upstanding" cop and citizen this will be a low blow for him. He prides himself as being the only good Morelli man out of the whole family. The one that doesn't cheat on his wife.

The only downfall to my plan so far is that I have to go back to the house and act like I know nothing for the next 48 hours until I can get down to the courthouse on Monday morning. I can only hope that I can keep it together for that long and act like I know nothing.

I laid there and tossed and turned in the bed for close to two hours before Joe finally made it home that night. He smelled of cheap booze and even cheaper perfume. He kissed me on top of the head and stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. Once I heard him snoring I got up and went downstairs to sleep on the couch, between the smell and just knowing he was next to me in the bed I was about to lose it. I just hope that I can keep myself together for the next 48 hours.

****I know it's a short chapter, but this should hold you over for a bit :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

RPOV

After Steph left my office Friday night to say I was surprised was an understatement. I offered her an apartment on the 4th floor which she said she would take at the beginning of the week, but that she was going home to stay for the weekend. She didn't want anyone to get wind of what was going on. She said for once this was going to be her story to be told, not dictated by the Burg Gossipers.

We talked for about an hour, and as I explained to her that I had met Morelli at a police function last year and he claimed that they had an open marriage while he had his arm around Terri Gillman she about lost it. She said that all Morelli men cheat on their wives, but she thought that Joe was the exception to that rule, even though in the past year she was becoming more and more suspicious. She said that in the past year he has become more and more pushy about starting a family, and she believes that was to corner her into staying married to him even if she didn't want to. She figured out at one point that he was replacing her birth control pills with candy, so she went to her gynecologist and explained the situation and began taking the depo shot every 3 months and leaving the pills for him to tamper with.

The more I listened to her talk, not only was I in awe of everything that she had been through with him, but that she was so resourceful not to get caught up in this relationship without a way out. She said eventually she would like to have kids, but as time passed she couldn't picture herself having kids with Joe. The more I listened to her talk, I think she realized her marriage was over but was so far in denial to say it out loud. They seemed more like roommates than lovers. To say that Stephanie deserved better was the understatement of the year.

I took Stephanie up to my apartment to have dinner with me since she claimed what she cooked sucked so bad that Joe had to leave the house. We finished our discussion over a chicken and rice casserole that Ella made with some bread. I wanted to offer her some wine, but I didn't want her to think I was trying to loosen her up in her vulnerable state and take advantage of her.

When Steph left she gave me and hug and kissed me on the cheek. She thanked me over and over as I walked her down to her car and made sure she got out of the garage without incident. As I walked back to my apartment I felt this ping of loneliness. The apartment felt emptier since Stephanie left. I had never had that feeling as long as I had lived here. I didn't quite understand it, I just knew I didn't want my time with Stephanie to end.

She was my polar opposite, she was light and I was darkness. I was full of mystery and she was an open book. I went and threw on a pair of shorts and headed to the gym to run, at this rate there was no way I was going to be able to sleep if I didn't do something.

JPOV

I stumbled into the house after having a few beers at Mooch's. Terri met me over there and we spent most of the night in the guest bedroom. Terri has been a constant in my life for as long as I could remember. It just seemed like our professional lives made it impossible for our personal lives to exist together. I've loved Terri just about as long as I've loved Stephanie. She was Steph's complete opposite. She was wild in bed, yet she knew how to be subservient. It didn't matter what I asked Terri always did it, even if she didn't want to. She never argued and never asked for more our of our relationship than I could give. She was happy with whatever I was willing to give her and would show me her gratitude every time we were together.

I love Stephanie, I love that she is Burg, I love that she fits so well into the whole family mold that the burg stands for. In the Burg the Morelli's and the Plum's were like royalty so Steph and I getting married just made sense. Stephanie was young and naive when we first started dating. I knew she had a crush on me, so that made it so much easier. It also helped that her Mother pushed her towards me every chance she got. Helen and my Mom worked on Stephanie for two years before she finally accepted my proposal. Once she accepted they didn't wasted any time, they didn't want her to try to back out. We were married a month later in a ceremony planned by our mothers, that to be completely honest I don't think Steph had a single say so in. She was miserable during that month of planning, so I tried to take her mind off it by telling her how much better it would be once we got married.

I figured once we got married she would quit working, we would start having kids, and she would become a stay at home mom. This way I would have my family, but could still have my fun on the side without her knowing. After five years Cupcake has not once been without a job, she refuses to stay at home. She has not become pregnant, even though I replaced her birth control pills with candy. I even believe she has a secret checking account that she has been putting money in. I just don't understand where I went wrong. Why couldn't Stephanie have been more like Terri? Terri could really teach Stephanie a thing or two about how to treat a man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SPOV

It's Monday morning and it was hard to make it through the weekend with Joe in the house. Luckily Saturday night he got a call from work and was gone most of the night. I spent most of Sunday going to mass with my Mom and spending the afternoon watching sports with my Dad. I told Grandma Mazur about what was going on, and she said that once I filed the paperwork that she would spread the truth around the beauty shops about the situation. I figured once I got everything taken care of I would tell Mom, I really didn't need the "Why me?" speech right now. I've finally gotten the push that I need to get out of this marriage, and I don't need a guilt trip now.

Monday mornings are pretty slow down at the courthouse, so I went into the Clerk's office and got a copy of the paperwork and went to the car and filled it out. I paid for the filing fees out of my personal checking account that Joe doesn't have access to. Then I took the copy of the paperwork signed by the clerk to my cousin for service. After paying him almost double I assured that he would have Joe served at the police station during the day today. While I was doing all of that, Ranger sent some of the guys out to my house to retrieve my personal things from the house and place them in the apartment on the 4th floor.

The last stop on my list was Sandy's office. I explained to her what was going on, about me taking a new job, and how I would not be able to show up in the office. Being an attorney she understood completely what I was doing, and told me that she wished me well. I told her I would be more than happy to do work from my apartment at Rangeman while she looked for a new assistant, and she seemed pleased with that for now. Everything seemed to be going so well that it was starting to scare me. Nothing I did was ever this easy. Maybe things are working out like this because I'm meant to get out of this marriage and move on with my life. Let's hope so.

JPOV

Cupcake was acting weird this weekend. When I woke up Saturday morning she was downstairs asleep on the couch, and claimed she was just not feeling well and didn't want to wake me by getting up and down during the night. I really didn't spend much time with her the rest of the weekend because of a work call on Saturday afternoon. When I finally made it home on Sunday morning she was at Mass with her Mom and I went to sleep. When I got up this morning Steph was already gone, which for her is unusual. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone.

"Morelli"

"Morelli, it's Robin. Steph's cousin Steve is here to see you. Can I send him in?" Robin said.

"Yeah send him back." I said as I hung up the phone.

Steve knocked on the door and I told him to come in. I've never really gotten along with Steve, I think he's a total jerk and our personalities has just never meshed.

"Hey Steve, what's up?" I said as he entered my office.

"Joseph Morelli, you are being serve with paperwork," He said as he handed me a manila envelope full of paperwork, "On a personal note, I really believe you fucked up this time. Not to say I didn't see it coming but I'm glad that you finally got caught." And he turned on his heel and left my office before I could even respond.

I opened the package of paperwork and started thumbing through it. Divorce paperwork? Stephanie went and filed for divorce! I can't believe it, what in the hell was she thinking? I jumped out of my chair and grabbed my coat and car keys and headed for my vehicle. I drove home in a blind rage, trying to figure out why Steph wanted a divorce. It's not like I wasn't a good husband, not like I didn't take care of her. When I entered the house, all of cupcake's things were gone. Not a trace of her was left in the house except a letter sitting on her pillow in the bedroom. When I removed the letter from her pillow, an empty birth control container fell to the floor. I sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

**_Joe,_**

**_ When you receive this letter I will have moved everything out of the house. You also know that I have filed for divorce. I gave you 5 years of my life and all you have done is continually screwed me over. You tried to push me to become something that I didn't want to be, a Burg housewife, a stay at home wife, etc. You even tried to push me into being a mother before I was ready. You tried to take away my choice in the matter when you started replacing my birth control pills with candy. I caught on very quickly and have been getting depo shots every three months. _**

**_ It's amazing what type of information you can find out when you really start digging. Like the fact that even though I didn't realize it, we have an open marriage. Or let me rephrase that, you have had an open marriage while I have been faithful for the past 5 years. _**

**_ Do not make this difficult on any of us, just sign the paperwork, let us get a divorce or I will make your life a living hell. I will make you out to be a bigger disappointment than your father ever was when I'm finished with you. Also, next time you go in for a check-up you might want to have the doctor give you a prescription for some antibiotics, because it turns out that when I got my labs run guess what…..I had an STD! You really don't want all of this spread around the Burg, and you damn sure don't want Terri's family to find out that you gave her an STD. I will give you 72 hours to sign the paperwork and file it with the courthouse, otherwise I will be making sure everyone in the town of Trenton knows what you have been up to lately. Is what you really want?_**

**_Stephanie_**

Oh fuck! What do I do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SPOV

It's been two days since Joe was served with paperwork. From what Mary Lou told me he went ape shit crazy, the fact that my cell phone was turned off and he didn't know where I was staying just added to the situation. The chief of police made him take personal leave until he got his emotions under control, he was afraid of him making a mistake out in the field by having clouded judgment.

I've settled into my new job well. I love the guys that I work with and I'm still doing some side work for Sandy at night until she finds someone to take my place. I've even started walking some on the treadmill and trying to eat a little healthier the past few days, even though that's not hard with Ella cooking. I swear that woman can make twigs and bark taste like a chocolate cake. Ranger told me that in the next couple of weeks he is going to take me to get the paperwork to conceal carry, which I'm not overly wild about. I have a severe allergy to guns, but as many times as I say that Ranger doesn't seem to believe me. He said that he is going to put me through tactical training to get me comfortable with my gun, whatever that is. Knowing the training he's been through that scares me a little, I'm not Rambo and I don't want to be trained like him.

"Babe" Ranger said as he interrupted my thoughts when he walked into my cubical.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said.

"I just got word that Morelli hired an attorney. The name is Dickie Orr and as far as my contacts know Morelli filed paperwork to contest the divorce saying that the marriage failed not because of him but because you cheated. He is even asking for spousal support since the two of you are making close to the same amount of money now, he's claiming that he supported you for the five years of the marriage." Ranger said.

"Please tell me you're joking Ranger. If not I think I'm going find Joe and shoot his balls off." I was starting to get the attention of some of the guys on the floor as I was ranting, "That attorney, if you want to call him that, that he hired is my ex boyfriend from college. I found him on the table of my apartment cheating on me with Joyce Barnhart. To say that we don't like one another is an understatement. Joe did this just to get a rise out of me, and I bet Dickie had a lot of input into the situation. I'm being accused of cheating by the two guys in my life that cheated on me. Go figure!"

"Babe, no use in getting upset. We will take care of this. I will get evidence of Morelli cheating for your court case to prove that he is the one in the wrong. How about we have dinner on 7 tonight? I will get Ella to make us some dinner and we'll talk about this some more tonight because I've got an appointment in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good, I will see you then." I said as Ranger squeezed my shoulder and headed off to save the world.

Can things get any worse? Joe hired the one attorney in all of Trenton that has as much of a problem keeping his pants up as him. Go figure. That son of a bitch is going to pay for all of this, I'm tired of being the victim. It's bad enough to be cheated on, but to have my name drug through the mud at the same time makes it so much worse.

JPOV

The meeting my attorney went well. I hired the one lawyer in all of Trenton who hated Stephanie as much as I do right now. I will not let her drag me through the dirt on this, she will be stopped. The fact that she moved into Rangeman with Manoso and his thugs will play out well for me in court. I can make it look like she is their company slut, just there to service all their "office needs". The fact that I asked for spousal support is just another thing to piss her off. I know that she has a secret bank account that she was putting money in. With this knowledge I will be able to show that I supported us these past 5 years without her help. Being able to take her money that she is "working" so hard for at Rangeman is like the icing on the cake. Maybe this will all work out in my advantage after all. I have less nagging in my life and I'm still getting laid almost every night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SPOV

At 6 I made my way to Ranger's apartment after changing into something other than my uniform. It amazes me how great the guys in this building have been, especially Ranger, I don't know if I would have made it through all of this without them. I have Lester for comic relief, Hector for office gossip, and Bobby to help me work out my aggression I'm feeling. Ranger has worked with me on my gun, but my severe allergy to them is really putting a hitch in the training. Not that I'm not trying to work with my gun, I just feel like I should be able to do damage to someone without the potential to kill them.

Ranger has offered me anything and everything I could imagine, and I will always be grateful for his friendship. It honestly feels like I've known him my whole life. I can feel him when he's near and I love that he calls me Babe. It just makes me feel special, especially with everything that's going on now.

I exit the elevator and make my way to the front door of Ranger's apartment. I knock on the door, no one answers, but the door opens. I let myself in and make my way around the apartment trying to see if I can hear Ranger and let him know I'm here. Ella must have not fully shut the door when she dropped off the food in the kitchen. Slowly I make my way to the bedroom and stick my head in the open door, to say I was not prepared for what I saw was the understatement of the century. There stood Ranger in all of his naked glory, fresh out of the shower. Not an ounce of fat on his body, probably the most beautiful body I had ever seen. I try to let Ranger know I'm there but words fail me. I open my mouth and it's dry as the desert. I cannot speak.

"See something you like Babe?" Ranger's words force me out of my mute state.

"Uh, no I was just letting you know I was here, the door was open when I got up here." I bite my lip and turn beet red.

"Let me grab some clothes and I'll meet you in the dining room. Make yourself at home Babe." Ranger heads for the dressing room and I head back to the dining room.

I sit down at the table thinking about what just happened. I just saw my boss naked. Okay let me rephrase that, I just saw my boss naked and I liked it. I'm still a married woman right now, and I need to push those thoughts out of my head. I cannot think of him like that, besides the fact that he would never find me attractive.

"I smell burning Babe, what are you thinking about?" Ranger asks as he takes the chair across the table from me.

"Nothing," I say as I turn beet red again, I need to get my emotions and hormones under control before this gets any worse. I need sugar, that's why this is happening. All this healthy eating has screwed with my hormones.

"Don't be embarrassed about walking in after my shower, you didn't know I was in there." Ranger says as he grabs my hand.

"I'm not embarrassed about walking in, I'm embarrassed about staring at you like a horny teenager." After I realize what I said I just groan and cover my face with my hands, "I really need to learn to quit thinking outloud."

"Don't' be embarrassed, I know I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. There is chemistry between us, but I will not act on it until you're comfortable. You are going through a rough time, and I will be here for you in whatever role that you want. Right now we need to get this situation with Morelli taken care of, then we can move on from there." Ranger leaned over and kissed my forehead as he pull me into a half hug against his chest.

"Ranger thank you so much for everything you've done for me. It means so much to me. I feel like I'm getting a second change at my life and I couldn't have gotten this far without you." I say as I pull away and sit up straight in my chair, "The sad thing is you've been better to me in the past few weeks than Joe was in our whole relationship. Every guy I've ever been serious about has cheated on me, and I just don't think I can go through that again. At this point I'm wondering if it's something to do with me, maybe I'm damaged goods."

"Babe you are not damaged goods, the guys were idiots. Both Morelli and Dickie Orr were idiots for treating you the way they did. Just because you've come across a couple of assholes, don't think that's the way every male is. When you find the right person you know, there is an instant connection to them. You know when they are near, you know when they're upset, and you know how to make them feel better. Trust me Babe there are a few good men out there within the assholes."

Ranger and I finish up dinner and sit in the living room and talk for hours until I start yawning. I get up off the couch and lean down to hug Ranger and kiss him on the cheek, right as I start leaning down I trip over something on the floor and fall face first into his lap. I get up quickly and turn bright red.

"Babe, didn't figure that you were the type of girl that skips straight to third base." Ranger says with a chuckle.

"Ranger shut up! It's not funny. Not only did I see you naked tonight but now I have fallen head first into your lap. I don't see why you even keep me around."

"Do you hear me complaining? From my point of view tonight I had a wonderful evening with a wonderful woman who ogled my naked body and tried to make sexual advances at me, what man is going to complain about that?" He was full out laughing at that point, which eased my tension.

"I'm going back to my apartment, why don't you walk with me to the elevator so I don't try to take advantage of your body again." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Come on Babe," he takes my hand and we head out the door.

As I go to enter the elevator I hug Ranger and kiss his cheek. He pulls me close to him and gives me a huge hug then leans down and kisses the top of my head before he lets me get into the elevator.

"Sweet dreams Babe," Ranger says as the elevator doors close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RPOV

Stephanie is different from any person I've ever met in my life. After tonight there is no doubt in my mind that our attraction is mutual. I've got a few calls to make before morning, one to our attorney at Rangeman, Tim Parker. He is ruthless in the courtroom, if one person can make sure that she is not taken advantage of again during the divorce it's Tom. Next, I've got to get the guys to do some surveillance on Morelli and see what they can dig up. I doubt he's quit seeing other women since he's been served with paperwork. With the right leverage we can get this divorce over with as soon as possible.

After hearing Stephanie talk about her exes tonight I realize that she has never had someone treat her properly. Her faith in the opposite sex is starting to waiver. I just hope that after everything that has happened to her that one day she might be able to open her heart up again, hopefully I can convince her to open her heart to me. I just can't understand how someone can treat Stephanie that way. She is such a great person, caring, kind, and beautiful inside and out. I know that she is still another mans wife and I shouldn't be thinking about her like that but it's hard not to. I've never let a woman get under my skin and Stephanie seems to have done it without even trying. I look forward to seeing her each morning and just hope that she will agree to spend more time with me each night.

Dios! I need to get my mind off Stephanie and try to get some sleep.

JPOV

It's been close to a week since Cupcake left. Terri has been staying at my house for the past 4 nights. I enjoy the company and the "added benefits" of having her under my roof but she is not my Cupcake. I could never imagine myself married to Terri or any other woman for that matter. Why did Cupcake have to be so difficult? Why couldn't see be more like her sister and just get married to me, stay at home, and have kids? After five years we should at least have two kids together if not three. My life is not complete without Stephanie, I need her here in my bed. In my house, as my wife!

I take another shot of whiskey and start thinking about everything that has happened. After ten minutes I cannot take it anymore and head out to the SUV and turn towards Haywood Street. Within a few minutes my vehicle is parked on the curb outside Rangeman. I get out of the SUV and head for the lobby and hit the buzzer. I tell the thug that comes over the intercom that I need to see my wife, Stephanie Morelli. He tells me to stay put and someone will be down in a few minutes. The elevator doors open and Stephanie steps off with Manoso. Why the hell is he down here? I don't remember asking for him.

"Manoso, I don't remember asking you to come down. I'm here to see my wife."

"Morelli, this is my building and my business. Anything you need to say to Stephanie can be said in front of me. If you don't feel that you can do that then I will see you back out to your vehicle." Ranger says.

"Joe, what do you want? I've got to get some sleep I have to work in the morning and last time I look at a clock it was close to 3am." Stephanie says with a yawn.

"I came to get you to come home. I know that we can work this out. You are my wife and you need to come home and tend to my needs." I say as I reach out to grab her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. We are divorcing! Meaning I will not be your wife anymore. I have an apartment, a job, and a life outside of this marriage and I intend for it to stay that way. I enjoy being here, and it's nice to be appreciated since I wasn't at home." Stephanie says as she moves further away from me.

"Appreciated? What do Manoso and his thugs give you a round of applause every time you fuck them?" I sneer.

I see the anger flicker in Ranger's eyes and before I can form a response he punches my in the nose. I hear the bone crack and feel blood pouring out of my nose.

"Stephanie will not be treated like that as long as I'm around. You need to get your ass out of my sight before I call the cops for harassment. Next time you won't be so lucky, no one will ever find your remains if you speak to her in that manner again." Ranger grabs Stephanie's hand and leads her back to the elevator.

RPOV

The son of a bitch is lucky that I didn't kill him. I could smell the whisky on his breath as soon as we got close to him. I knew the outcome of this was going to be bad. Babe is leaning against me with her head on my chest crying in the elevator. I press 7 on the elevator and take her up to my apartment. I lead her inside and have her sit next to me on the couch.

"Babe after that I am not leaving you alone for the night. You're staying with me, you can take my bed and I will sleep on the couch so I will be close by if you need anything."

"I cannot take your bed Ranger. I will sleep on the couch." Babe says with tears in her eyes.

"How about this, it's a big bed both of us will sleep in it. As long as you don't attack me during the night like you did earlier we should be fine." I say with a smile.

"I will try not to attack you, even though it's tempting" Babe says with a weak smile.

We make our way to the bed and within a few minutes she is sound asleep. After a few minutes she start stirring in her sleep and scoots closer to me, I pull her towards me and put my arm around her. She lays her head on my chest and sighs. I can feel the tension start to leave her body. I lean my head down and kiss the top of her head and fall asleep holding her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SPOV

"Ranger?" I say as I wake up in the bed alone.

"I'm in the kitchen, come in here when you get up," he says.

I walk into the kitchen to find Ranger sitting at the island eating a bagel and fruit. I sit down next to him and start fixing myself some coffee and a bagel. Ranger puts the paper down and turns towards me.

"Are you okay after last night Babe?"

"Yeah, no, I really don't know. I know that today I feel like I have some pent up frustration that I need to get rid of. I know that Joe was drunk last night, but the words hurt. I've never cheated on him." I say.

"I understand. That is why today we're not going to stay in the office. I'm taking you to our tactical training course so we can work with you gun." Ranger says with a smirk.

"You really want to put a gun in my hand today? If I accidentally shoot you then it's your fault." I say with a smile.

"Go shower and change into a t-shirt and some jeans. We're leaving in an hour. I've got glasses and ear protection for you downstairs."

We drive for close to two hours before we get to the middle of nowhere. Finally we pull on a dirt road and pull up to an old beat down trailer that has clay pits behind it. I can hear chicken clucking and see a goat behind the fence. Where the hell are we? Is Ranger taking me to the middle of nowhere to leave me?

"Ranger! What's up man?" a man calls out from the front porch of the trailer.

"Bits, how are you man? This is Stephanie that I was telling you about. We're here for your tactical training." Ranger says as he approaches the trailer and shakes the guys hand.

"So this is Stephanie? I heard you think you're allergic to guns?" Bits says as he shakes my hand.

"I am, I just don't see the point in carrying the gun. I can do as much damage with the hairspray in my purse and not kill the person." I say.

"Tactical training is not about teaching you to be a killer. It's about teaching you how to defend yourself if something happens. Right now you could turn around and shoot Ranger dead if you wanted, my goal here is not to make that happen though. My goal here is to make you good enough that you could shoot someone else to save Ranger's life if the situation presented itself." Bits says as we start walking towards the gate.

As the day progressed I began to enjoy myself. We finally found a gun that fit well in my hand. I was hitting the target put I was having trouble during the drill where Bits was telling me what part of the target to shoot at. We kept repeating the same drill over and over and I was starting to get frustrated. Ranger realized I was getting frustrated and came behind me and put his hands on either side of me.

"Legs apart Babe." He said as he kicked my feet further apart. "Now stick your butt out." I did as he said and my ass rubbed against him. "Now shoot the head" Ranger guided my hands around until I hit each of my goals. When I realized that I had finished the drill and hit all my marks I turned around and flung my arms around Ranger's neck and went to kiss him on the cheek. Ranger turned his head as I flung around and I ended up kissing Ranger right on the mouth. I was surprised at first but after a second Ranger pulled me closer and kissed me harder and I felt my knees go weak. My god he was a great kisser!

"Babe I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you didn't mean to kiss me on the lips and I shouldn't have pushed it any further." Ranger said as he was trying to pull away from me.

"Don't be sorry. Granted this isn't the best time for this to be happening but I don't regret it. I enjoyed it. Hopefully once my divorce is finalized we can do that again. I don't think that was a one time show." I say.

"Not a one time show Babe, whenever you're ready for it you let me know. I'm all yours." Ranger said and then he hugged me, "Bits why don't you do the upside down drill?" Ranger said. I looked at Ranger's eyes and I could see the mischief in them. This isn't going to be good.

Bits took me to a contraption that looked like the boards that the paramedics use but it was vertical instead of horizontal. He strapped me to the board and then flipped me upside down and handed me the gun.

"You want me to shoot this target while I'm strapped upside down? Are you fucking insane?" I say after they flip me over.

"Just try it Babe. See how many shots connect with the target."

I shoot at the target and empty my clip. Out of the 8 shots 3 of them hit the target, I have no clue where the other 5 shots ended up. Neither of the guys were bleeding so I took that as a good sign.

"3 out of 8. Really, that was the best you could do?" Ranger said with a smile

"Yeah I was UPSIDE DOWN! Why don't you do it Mr. smarty pants and see how many you can get." I say as I poke him in the chest.

Bits puts Ranger in the contraption and turns him upside down and hands him his Glock. Ranger empties his clip and hits the target every single time. Obviously he can back up his trash talk. Even though this is the last thing that I would have ever wanted to do today I really enjoyed it. Not that I ever plan on telling Ranger that.

** This experience is based off my recent experience of getting my conceal carry permit. I did do the upside down thing, and will probably never do it again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

JPOV

It's been two weeks since I last saw Stephanie. The longer that we're apart the more I realize that I screwed up. I shouldn't have taken her for granted. After that faithful night showing up to Rangeman the next morning my Mom and Grandma Bella showed up on my doorstep. I figured they were here to offer me support, I couldn't have been more wrong. After the marriage that Mom and Dad had she proceeded to tell me how ashamed of me she was, she thought that I had broken the curse of the Morelli men. Grandma Bella threatened to put the eye on me and make my privates shrivel. They stayed for about two hours telling me how badly I screwed up and that I should just give Stephanie the divorce and try to get my life back together. The more they talked I started to realize they were right.

Stephanie didn't deserve any of this, and if I was in her shoes I would want to kill her. I had taken to drinking heavily the past few weeks, maybe the fact that I wasn't drunk gave me some clarity. Not only was I fucking up my life but hers as well. I had been put on leave at work until I sorted things out. My family was pissed at me, and worst of all they didn't think I was much better than my father. Growing up I always said that I would turn out nothing like him. For many years that was true. I went to the Navy, became a cop, tried to live on the straight and narrow. I don't know what changed.

About an hour after my family left Frank Plum showed up on my doorstep. He was probably the last person I was expecting to see. I think in all of the time I've known him he's spoken 10 words top.

"Morelli we need to talk, " Frank said as he side stepped me and entered the house.

"What about Frank?" I said already knowing what he wanted to talk about. Stephanie was his pride and joy, they were always closer than he and Valarie were. This was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

"I know about everything. I have not told Ellen because truthfully I don't want to hear her mouth. I know you have been cheating on Stephanie and I'm here to ask you to just let her go. That poor girl has been through enough over the past years. Dickie Orr cheated on her, and now you. Spare her the pain and just sign the damn divorce papers." Frank said as she stared straight in my eyes.

"I know that I screwed up, but I'm hoping that I can make things right and try to salvage our marriage. I love your daughter and I want to be married to her." I say.

"If you love her you will let her go. Let her find her wings again and let her go. You caused her a lot of emotional damage. I talked to her this morning and she seems to be finding herself again. Don't take that away from her. She doesn't know I'm here, and if she did she'd probably kill me. Just let her go so she can get back to her life. She is staying away from everyone, and I miss my daughter. She doesn't want to run into you or deal with your crap." Frank says.

"Let me think about it, I'm starting to realize that Stephanie isn't the typical Burg girl. She doesn't want the home and the 2.5 kids. She wants to find herself and fly. I can't help her fly. Thank you for stopping by Frank." I say as I lead Frank out of the house.

"Thank you Morelli. I may not like you, but I figured for Stephanie to even give you the time of day there had to be a decent person underneath." Frank said as he closed the door.

I knew what I had to do. As hard as it as to do I needed to let Stephanie go. What is the saying? If you love something let it go, if it comes back it's meant to be. Maybe if I let her go she will eventually come back to me. One can only hope. God I hope that Stephanie comes back to me.

**Two days later**

SPOV

I'm sitting in my cubical running a few searches since Silvio is on vacation. I hate doing this with a passion, it is so boring. The only plus is getting to look over the report afterwards and see if something jumps out. I always wanted to be a spy growing up, this was as close as I was going to get.

"Babe, I just got off the phone with Tim Parker. He has news on your divorce." Ranger says as he puts his hand on the back of my neck.

"Good news or bad news? Honestly I don't think I can handle anymore bad news." I say.

"Good news. Morelli signed the paperwork and turned it in to the courthouse. He fired Dickie Orr and went and filed the paperwork by himself. It went to the judge's chamber today, as soon as the judge signed off on it you will be a free woman again. Tim said that once everything is finalized he will send you the certified copies so you can go down and get your license and social security card changed to show your maiden name. We should have all the paperwork in the next 30 days." Ranger said.

I did something that I wasn't expecting to do, I started crying. Not girly sniffles either, full out tears with ugly mascara streaks and snot coming out of my nose.

"Babe? I thought you'd be happy. What's going on?" Ranger said, his voice laced with concern.

"I am happy, but this is a big chapter of my life being closed. I mentally prepared myself for more of a fight and this really took me by surprise." I say.

Ranger pulls me close to him and hugs me to his chest. I pull away after I quit crying, realizing I have drenched Ranger's shirt in my tears and snot. That's really classy, guys want a girl who snots all over them!

"It's fine Babe, I have extra shirts upstairs. I don't care if you ruin all of my shirts, I'll just start working around the office shirtless." He says with a wolf grin.

"Oh shut it Ranger! If you walked around all day with your shirt off I'd never get anything done. Thank you for everything you've done for me, I'm so glad this is over with." I say with one final hug. "Now go change your shirt."

"Have dinner with me tonight Babe. I'll have Ella cook us something, I'll even have her make you dessert" Ranger says as he starts to leave my cubical.

"Sure, I'll see you at 6."

I don't know what caused the change of heart for Morelli, but I'm glad that it happened. Part of me still loved that asshole even after everything that he did. I really hope that one day he finds happiness.

*****So what did you think of Morelli's change of heart? I could make this into a terrible divorce, but deep down I believe that Morelli is a decent guy caught up in his own ego. Not the right guy for Stephanie, and deep down he knows that. He can be an asshole, but he knows right from wrong. ****

**-The more you guys review the faster I want to write. If you guys start reviewing today I might just post another chapter. The next chapter will skip a month until the divorce is finalize and be R&S first date :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

RPOV

8 weeks later

"Babe, come to my office when you get a chance." I say over the intercom.

"10-4 Boss. Let me finish what I'm doing and I'll be there with bells on." Steph says.

"Smartass! See you in a few." I say.

It's been two months since Morelli signed the divorce papers. Babe has adjusted to the situation well. The finalized paperwork came in yesterday and she took the morning off to go get her name changed on all of her ID's and bank accounts. Babe and I have had dinner together almost every night. I've really enjoyed our time together, we've really gotten to know each other but I know deep down in her heart she still knew she was married and I knew she didn't want to take it any further until the divorce was finalized. She found out about a week ago that Morelli was seeing a nurse at the hospital and took it all in stride. She said she wants him to be happy, and as long as he's not being a man whore around town she was happy for him.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Babe said as she entered my office.

"Yes, I need the copies of your new ID and social security card so I can file them with HR." I say as she hands them to me.

"Well do you feel any different since you are officially Stephanie Plum again?" I ask.

"Yeah a little, I'm glad that everything is done though. I wanted to come over the counter and strangle the lady at the social security office. She use to date Joe and she made a snide comment." Steph says.

"Some people. The real reason I asked you in here was because I wanted to ask you a question." I begin, "I wanted to see if you, Ms. Plum, would like to go out on a date with me tonight. Dinner, dancing, anything else your heart desires."

"I would love to Ranger. What are we having for dinner?"

"I figured you'd like to try some Cuban Babe."

"Well I've wanted to try Cuban since we the first time I met you." All of a sudden she realized that she said that out loud. "I did NOT mean to say that out loud. I meant to say whatever you wanted for dinner would be fine."

"If I had my choice I'd have Plum pie for dinner." I say with a wolf grin.

Babe started laughing and says that I can pick her up at 7 in her apartment. I don't know how she got under my skin, but I will be grateful she did for the rest of my life.

SPOV

It's 6:59 and I hear a knock on the door. I grab my wrap and clutch and head for the door, not ready for what I see when I open the door. Ranger is in his Armani suit, a black dress shirt and a black tie. He looks drop dead gorgeous. Why he would ever want to ask me out on a date is beyond me.

"I asked you out because you're beautiful. I'm going to be fighting the men off you tonight." Ranger says as he takes in my dress. It's a sleeveless form fitting navy blue dress with an empire waist and flows out from there and hits about two inches above my knee. I did my hair in loose curls and finished off the outfit with a pair of 4 inch FMPs. All and all I felt like I cleaned up nice, but Ranger made me feel like a million bucks.

"Are you ready Ms. Plum?" Ranger asks as he offers me his arm.

"I am Mr. Manoso, lead the way." I say as I take his arm.

We headed down to the Porsche and he opens the door for me. I don't think I can remember the last time a guy opened the door for me. We pulled into the restaurant and Ranger grabbed my hand and kissed it before he got out to come around and let me out of the vehicle. He lead me into the restaurant, never letting go of my hand. A girl could get use to this type of treatment.

After dinner and two hours of dancing I really wanted to go back to Rangeman with Ranger. I think he felt the same way, because the look in his eye made my whole body set on fire. When we got to the car he opened the door for me and helped me buckle in, barely touching my nipple as his hands slid to buckle the seat belt. It had been about 9 months since I had a social orgasm and that was way too long. When he went to shut the door I noticed his eyes had turned from a chocolate brown to black.

The whole way back to Rangeman Ranger held my hand in his lap, and it took every bit of self control not to reach out and touch him. We pulled into the garage and I saw him reach into his pockets and take out a fob. He told me it was to scramble the cameras so none of his men got a free show. With that he pulled me towards him and kissed him. I parted my lips and allowed his tounge to seek entrance into my mouth. We finally came up for air and headed for the elevators so we could go upstairs.

When we got to the 7th floor there was a bottle of chilled champagne on the kitchen island. Ranger really thought of everything, I've never felt so special in my life. We each grabbed a glass of champage and headed towards the couch.

"Tonight was wonderful Ranger, I don't think I've ever been on a date I've enjoyed more." I said between sips.

"I hope that now is not the end of the night. I want you to spend the night here and worship you like you deserve if you feel like you're ready. If not, I understand and will respect that." Ranger said.

"I hope that this doesn't make me sound like a slut, but I've been ready since you picked me up. If it would have been up to me we wouldn't have ever left the apartment even though this night was wonderful."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" with that I slugged Ranger in the arm. "Seriously Babe, you deserved to be taken out. To be wined and dined, to be worshiped. I plan on ruining you for all other men, if you will give me that chance."

"uhhh" I don't think after that there was a solid thought in my head, all I could think about was the sneak peek I got when I walked in on Ranger and I couldn't want to see more.

"Are you ready for this step?" he asked.

"I'm ready."

"We're going to do this Babe and it's going to be good." Ranger said as pushed me down on the couch and covered my mouth with his.

****Thank you for all the great reviews, that is what keeps me going :o) Next chapter we will finally get to the smut during their first time. Once again remember reviews make me post faster!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just because I'm in a generous mood, here is some smut to make it through the night.

Chapter 14

SPOV

Ranger leaned me down on the couch and covered my mouth with his. He maneuvered himself where he was between my legs. As Ranger leaned down and started kissing down my neck I whimpered. It had been way too long and I didn't know how long I'd last. He started kissing down my neck and made his way to my breast. He started caressing them through my dress before he reached around and unzipped the back and pulled it down. He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room as he leaned down and took one of my breast in his hand. As I started arching my back I felt Ranger's hand slip under my skirt and caress me through the fabric of my thong.

My whole body felt on fire. I had never had sensations like this. When he said that he could ruin me for all other men he wasn't kidding. A few seconds later I heard a rip and my thong landed across the room with my bra.

"You're dripping, how long as it been Babe?"

"Too long, I need to cum. Please make me cum." I say in a hoarse whisper.

"Patience. Unlike you I didn't have dessert in the restaurant so I plan on having some pie. Lean up so I can take your dress off." He says in a commanding voice.

I take my dress off and throw it near my other discarded garments. Ranger reaches up and takes his shirt off before his head makes it way between my legs. Ranger licked and sucked until I was ready to break.

"Fuck me Ranger, I need to feel you." I begged.

"As much as I like to hear a woman beg, I will not fuck you this time. I'm going to make you cum with my mouth."

As he went back to licking my pussy I felt two fingers enter my hole. He began pumping them in and out of me at a steady pace. I felt the burning sensation building up in my stomach. All of a sudden an orgasm ripped through me. Ranger held me down as he continued to assault my pussy with his fingers and tongue.

When I finally came down off my orgasm Ranger was holding me in his arms on the couch.

"I don't think there are words to describe that. It felt amazing. I want to fuck you Ranger."

"We have all night for that. Trust me that will not be the last orgasm that you have tonight. Let's take this to the bedroom where we're more comfortable." He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the bedroom.

Oh boy, all night?! Now I understand why they call him the wizard. Anyone that is that talented with their mouth should be called the wizard.

**-I will not leave the smut at that. The rest of it will be from Ranger's POV in the next chapter. I feel like being a bit of a tease tonight. If you guys want to review maybe the other part of their night together can be posted tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**After dessert - the rest of the chapter in Ranger's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

RPOV

Babe was so responsive to me. I barely had to touch her before she starting moaning. I can't wait to put my dick inside her, to feel her around me. If she is this responsive with my tongue this is going to be good. I grabbed her hand and lead her into the bedroom. I took my dress pants, shoes, and sock and put them in the chair on the other side of the room as I saw Babe crawl up towards the middle of the bed. My god, she was beautiful laying there on my bed. My dick was so hard it was starting to hurt. I wanted to make go slow and make this last, but it wasn't going to happen the first time. As if she was reading my mind she sat up from the pillows and crooked her finger for me to come towards the bed.

"Fuck me hard and fuck me fast this time. I need to feel you inside me. Next time we can go slower." She said with a wolf grin.

"I'm the one that is supposed to be reading minds, not you." I said as I stalked towards the bed.

I crawled up the bed and hovered over Babe putting my weight on my forearms. I leaned down to claim her mouth in a kiss and felt her hands come up and down on my arms as we kissed. Then she started kissing down my neck to my nipples and took one in her mouth and started flicking it with her tongue. When I moaned she moved her attention to the other nipple. After a few minutes of exploring each other bodies I positioned myself at her hole an slowly sunk in not wanting to hurt her. Not that I'm bragging but I'm a little more endowed that most men and I really didn't want to cause her any pain. Feeling her around me was sheer bliss, like silk. I began pumping in and out at a slow pace and Babe started meeting me thrust for thrust. Finally she had enough and tried to fasten the pace.

"Fuck me harder, I need you to fuck me harder." She whispered.

"I wanted to go slow, I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"I want it hard and fast, we have all night. Now fuck me!" She said in a demanding voice. Normally I wouldn't have liked that because I was normally the one in control, but with her it was a huge turn on.

Our movements became faster until we were both about to explode. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Cum with me Babe. I'm going to pinch your clit and I want you to let it all go." I said.

"Ooooh Fuck, I'm about to lose it. Pinch my clit." She said.

I pinched her clit and both of us climaxed at once. I laid there on top of her for a few minutes while I caught my breath. I got up and went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth to cleaned us up a little. After we were both cleaned up I pulled Steph close to me and laid her head on my chest.

"I don't think there were words for that. That was amazing, you are truly amazing." She said.

"I'm only that good because of my partner, and I agree that was amazing. Get some rest because we have round two coming up soon." I said as I leaned down and kissed her head.

"I look forward to it." And with that Babe fell asleep.

As I laid there in bed holding here I realized that I didn't want to spend another night without her in my bed. I would have to see about making this a permanent situation. With that I fell asleep.

**I know that it's short, but the first part was posted last night as a tease. As always reviews make me want to post faster, so send a woman some love J**


	16. Chapter 16

****Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. Real life has taken over lately, nasty stomach bug has gotten my whole family down and I just haven't had the energy to write. I am going to try to post another chapter later today as a thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing the story. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 16

SPOV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I started to stretch and found that my muscles were a little sore. We had a good work out last night, and there were muscles that I hadn't used in a long time. Ranger was an exceptional lover, probably the best that I had ever had. I felt a connection with him that I hadn't with anyone before. I know that it was too soon to be thinking about this, but I really enjoy being with him and I don't want it to end. I don't think my heart could handle this to be a casual affair. I heard some movement coming from the bathroom and when I turned around in the bed I saw Ranger leaning against the door jam with nothing but a towel on.

"See something you like Babe?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you sleep in. Ella just dropped off breakfast a few minutes ago. Why don't you grab my robe and meet me in the kitchen so we can eat." He said as he headed to the dressing room to get dressed.

I slipped on his fluffy robe, that I'm pretty sure had never been worn and followed my nose to the kitchen. I lifted the lid on my tray and found waffles with strawberries and a side of bacon. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down to begin eating when Ranger emerged from the bedroom in a t-shirt, board shorts, and flip flops. I thought Ranger was hot in a suit, but the low rise board shorts and painted on t-shirt was fabulous. I can only imagine his muscles glistening with only those board shorts on out at the beach.

"Babe, you're drooling." He said as he sat down beside me at the island.

"Am not!" I said, sounding like a defensive five year old, "Why are you dressed for the beach?"

"I figured we'd take the Turbo out to Point Pleasant today. Ella has packed us a picnic, some beach towels, and she even went shopping and bought you a new swimsuit. I also had her pack some extra clothes so we could change and hit the boardwalk tonight and have dinner. We can stay out there tonight or come back, it's your call. The only requirement I have is that wherever we stay tonight you fall asleep in my arms, that could be at the beach, in my bed, or even your apartment on 4." Ranger said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I love the beach! Ella did get me a decent swimsuit didn't she? You didn't talk her into a thong or anything like that?" I asked.

"As much as I'd like to see that Ella did not buy you a thong. After you finish eating why don't you grab a quick shower and get ready while I go down to the 5th floor and tell the guys I'm going to be offline for the rest of the weekend."

We finished eating and Ranger leaned over and gave me a kiss before heading out the door. I rushed to take a quick shower, I scrubbed, shaved and lathered myself in lotion before I made my way to the bedroom to find this swimsuit. I was pleasantly surprised. The suit was a halter top with low boy shorts and it fit really well. Between the working out I had done lately and the swimsuit I looked pretty good. The suit was a deep cobalt blue and made my eyes pop out. Ella also picked out a dress like cover up that was the same cobalt blue color. I slipped it over my head and put on a pair of flip flops. I tamed my curls into a messy bun on top of my head and threw my sunglasses on top of my head. I was ready to go. Just as I put my sunglasses on I heard the locks tumble and Ranger enter the room.

"Babe you look beautiful. Let me see the swimsuit." He said as he tried to life the bottom of my cover.

"Not until we get to the beach. Now let's hit the road." I said as I swatted his hand away and headed towards the door.

We made it to the elevator and Ranger grabbed me and gave me a kiss, then pulled me towards him and put his arms around me as we rode down to the garage. We got to the Turbo and there was a picnic basket in the back and two overnight bags. I love the beach and I was so excited to go with Ranger. I really wanted to spend the night out there, but I am afraid of pushing things too quickly. I don't want to mess this up.


	17. Chapter 17

**I had this chapter almost completely written the other day then realized my heart wasn't in it. I was writing words, more filler than feelings. I didn't want to post it once I finished. Hopefully this is better. **

**Chapter 17**

RPOV

As we drove to Point Pleasant I was in my zone and Stephanie was quietly looking out the window, I could see a million thoughts go through her mind each time I made eye contact with her. She was having the same feelings I was, but she was afraid it was going too fast. I am scared to death of my feelings for her, I have never loved any woman the way I love her. I have fallen in love with her as a friend, now we've taken it to the lover stage and I don't ever want to go back. I want to spend each night with her and wake up each morning with her. She is my light in all the darkness that surrounds me.

After an hour and a half drive we pulled up to a beach house that is owned by Rangeman that has a private beach. Ella stocked the fridge with food and drinks for a couple of days in case we decided to stay overnight. Even if we didn't it would give us a place to clean up to go out to eat dinner tonight and walk on the boardwalk. I picked the beach today because I know that is Babe's happy place, and she needs some happy right now. Her whole life is changing and I want to show her that it's all for the better.

"Ranger this isn't the beach, it's a beach house." She said as we pulled into the driveway.

"You are so observant," with that she stuck her tongue out at me, "The house is owned by Rangeman and has as private beach. We have the house to ourselves and can stay here overnight. If not we have a place to clean up before we go to the boardwalk and out to eat dinner."

"That's nice Ranger. I'm just not sure if I really want to stay the night or not." She said with a little uncertainty.

"Let's go enjoy the beach, we don't have to decide right now. I'll grab the picnic basket if you'll grab the bag with blankets and sunscreen." I said as I went around and opened her door for her and helped her out of the car.

We got all of our stuff set up down on the beach and I could tell Babe was still a little uneasy. I leaned in and gave her a kiss and told her that she could talk to me about anything.

"These past two days have been wonderful, and I'm just afraid they are going to end. I'm going to do something stupid and push you away. I really care about you Ranger and I enjoy our time together. I just cannot lose you. I don't want to be one of those clingy women and even saying this makes me feel foolish. I'm just afraid after a few days you'll get bored with me and want someone else. All of the others have." Babe finished with tears brimming her eyes.

"I don't know if this is the right time for this conversation but I feel that I need to tell you this. I have never really had a real relationship; I've been with different women but not for the long haul. When I think about you I cannot imagine not having you in my life. Stephanie I know it maybe too soon to say this, but I love you. I don't want to rush you into something that you're not ready for, but honestly I think I've loved you since the day you walked into that diner to meet with me. I don't want to mess this up, and I don't want you to rush out on me, but I wanted you to know how I feel." I said laying it all out on the line.

"I love you too Carlos!" and with that she flung herself into my lap and kissed me with all the pent up frustration and passion she had.

We spent the remainder of the day on the beach swimming, eating, and making love. Not a bad way to spend an afternoon. Around 5 I told Steph to go upstairs and shower and change into something so we could hit the boardwalk and get some dinner.

I showered and changed into a faded pair of jeans and a black polo shirt with my sneakers. I was tying my shoes when Babe came downstairs in a simple blue sundress that stopped a couple of inches from her knees and a pair of sandals. She looked stunning. She had that natural glow to her skin from being out in the sun and decided to skip the makeup except lipgloss and had her hair up in a ponytail.

We walked up and down the boardwalk and I kept telling Babe to tell me if she saw something she wanted in any of the booths and I'd win it for her. Finally at the end of the boardwalk she saw a stuffed hamster with a cape and said it reminded her of Rex. It was a shooting games so I figured it would be a no brainer. I laid a $5 bill on counter and took all 5 shots at the targets, and missed every one of the targets. I did this three more times before I got fed up with it and pulled the glock from the small of my back and hit all the targets with one shot each. The guy manning the booth pulled the hamster down and handed it to Stephanie and told me to have a good day. We left and Babe got on to me for bullying the poor booth owner.

We had a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant at the end of the boardwalk and made our way back to the beach house. We decided to stay the night and spend another day out at the beach. The last thing I remember was Babe laying her head on my chest and saying 'I love you' before she fell asleep. I could get use to this.


	18. Chapter 18

****Once again the real world has gotten in the way of this story. I would so rather live in Trenton at Rangeman with Ranger and all the other Merry Men :o)**

**Chapter 18**

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning alone in the bed, being in a foreign house it took me a few minutes to get my bearings and figure out where I was. I found a t-shirt and a pair of capri yoga pants, got dressed and pulled my hair up in a messy bun before I headed downstairs. When I hit the bottom of the stairs Ranger was in the kitchen cooking. To me there is nothing sexier than a man that knows his way around a kitchen, except maybe a man with a small child. Where did that thought come from? I could almost see Ranger with a little boy, slightly lighter coloring and bright blue eyes. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Babe" Ranger said as he flipped the omelet.

"Morning, I'm beginning to think that you don't have a single flaw. You clean, you cook, you treat me like a princess and you're the Cuban sex god." I said as I took my coffee and sat down at the island.

"I'm only a man, and trust me I do have flaws. I treat you like a princess because you don't deserve anything less than that. I clean and cook when I have to, and the sex god comment just got you a thank you orgasm after breakfast." Ranger said with a wink.

We ate our omelets and cleaned the kitchen up together. Afterwards we headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch to talk and spend some time together. I don't know why but I just couldn't shake the whole baby thing from my mind. It's weird since I NEVER wanted kids with Morelli, but I could see mine and Ranger's baby just as clear as day.

"I have a question man of mystery." I said with a smirk.

"I will try my best to answer, go ahead Babe."

"Have you ever thought about having another child? I know that you have Julie, but I didn't know how you felt about more children."

"Julie was not planned, but it doesn't mean she wasn't wanted. I just couldn't give her what she needed in a father figure. I see her some now and really feel like I could have tried harder when she was younger. Instead of signing my rights away, actually changing my life to accommodate her. I really hope that one day I have the chance to do things right, I would love to have one or two more children. I'm to the point in my life I can actually pick and choose what missions I go on with the military, and I have a successful business that will run with or without me around on a daily basis. I just want to get it all right. Have a wife that I love, and that loves me back. Then have the children. I want to make sure that I'm not going to have a child or two then have to go through custody battles and only get to see the child when a judge dictates." Ranger finished and placed a kiss on the inside of each of my palms.

"I'm starting to think the reason I was so freaked out about kids was not because I didn't want them but because I didn't want them with Morelli. When I found out about him screwing with my birth control I was furious, because he forcing it on me. I wanted it to be both of our decisions." I said as I leaned in to Ranger and kissed his cheek.

I think the whole children conversation gave both of us a lot to think about. We laid together on the couch looking out the sliding glass doors as it began to rain. About two hours later we woke up, realizing that we had fallen asleep. I loved these lazy days, and I could tell Ranger did too. We decided because of the rain we would stay one more night here and head back to Rangeman tomorrow. I didn't ever want to leave this house, but I guess if I got to go back to Rangeman with Ranger I could handle leaving. This was one of the best weekend I had ever had. I don't think in the past 30 years I had ever felt more loved that I had in the past 72 hours.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**3 months later**

**RPOV**

Stephanie and I have been dating seriously for the past three months. Even though she won't admit it she has basically moved up to the 7th floor with me. It has taken a lot of compromise on both of our parts to live together, but I we're making it work, even if she won't admit it. I can't believe that we've only been dating for three months, it seems like I've waited my whole life for someone like her and now that I've found her it seems as if time stands still in this perfect world we've created. I went earlier today and did a little shopping. I told Steph to be ready to go out at 1900 hours and made reservations at a Cuban restaurant in town. She insisted that she would go down to the 4th floor to get ready and that I had to pick her up from there, the humorous part of that is that she had to take her clothes down to the 4th floor so she could get ready.

I dressed in a black suit, black dress shirt, and black tie and headed downstairs. I took the elevator down to the 4th floor and knocked on the apartment door. When Steph opened the door she took my breath away. She had on a beautiful knee length navy blue dress with silver peep toe shoes. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Babe", that was all I could say at that moment.

"You clean up pretty well yourself Ranger," she said with a smile as we headed out the door.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet and uneventful. I'm not much of a talker in the car, but Steph seemed a million miles away during the car ride. We finished dinner and I ordered flan for dessert. As they were delivering the flan out of the corner of my eye I see Morelli and Terri Gillman walk into the restaurant. Steph's back is to the front door and luckily she doesn't seem them. Fuck! That son of a bitch is going to ruin my night! Morelli and Terri start walking towards the table as I ask the waiter if he can box up our dessert so we can leave.

"Hey Cupcake"

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Babe asks.

"It's a celebration tonight. Why don't I get the waiter to get some champagne and we'll all celebrate together?" Morelli says.

"We were just leaving," I say as the waiter hands me the to go box.

"What are you celebrating Joe?" Babe asks.

"We're celebrating the new Mrs. Morelli. Terri and I got married today at city hall." Morelli says.

"Babe, lets go. Congratulations Morelli." I grab Babe's hand and pull her up trying to make it towards the door.

"Congratulations Joe, I hope Terri can be everything to you that I wasn't." Babe says as we walk away from the table.

As we get into the car I see tears starting to form in Babe's eyes. I make a snap decision and turn the car towards Point Pleasant. She gives me a look, but never questions why we're not heading back towards Haywood. As we arrive at the beach I grab the emergency blanket from the back of the car and grab Babe's hand to lead her towards the beach. As we hit the sand I lean down and take her shoes off so she doesn't fall into the sand. I take mine off and leave both pairs on the edge of the sand. I go and put out the blanket and sit down with my legs out. Steph sits down between my legs and leans back on my chest.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Not really, it just made me realize that maybe I'm just not the type of girl that's cut of for marriage. Maybe I'm not made to just make someone happy, to be with someone, raise a family, grow old together." At this point Steph is full out sobbing.

"That's just not true Babe. Just because Morelli has remarried doesn't make you anything more or less than you are. You cannot blame yourself for a marriage failing when he was cheating on you. Just because you and Morelli didn't have the fairy tale ending doesn't mean that it won't happen for you."

"Ranger, that's sweet to say, even if it's not true. I had just as much to do with that marriage failing as Morelli."

"Babe, if there is one thing that I've realized the past few months is that with you nothing goes as planned. Tonight was suppose to be a romantic dinner, I was going to take you dancing, and then I had a special surprised planned for you. Now we're sitting out here on the beach in the moonlight talking about your failed marriage. That is not what we should be talking about. You are not a screw up, Morelli is the one that fucked up not you! You are not damaged goods, you are a sweet, wonderful, caring, woman who keeps me on my toes and drives me absolutely insane at times." I take a breath and reach into my jacket pocket. "This is not that way I wanted to do this tonight, but Stephanie Plum will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Manoso? I cannot think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with and I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you that if you would let me." I take the ring and put it on her finger.

"Ranger, yes I will marry you! Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I love you with all of my heart Babe." I say as I kiss her.


	20. Chapter 20

To everyone that is following this story I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I love this story, but reading all of the "haters" out there that have never written a story trying to correct things in my story has really gotten to me. I love all my readers and I hope one day I will be able to finish out this story.

I do not have a beta so I edit everything myself. My husband and I own a laundromat and it is crazy this time of the year. I love writing, but I am writing a chapter in between folding commercial linen and handling all the other junk that happens during the 60+ hours a week I'm here.

Hopefully I can find my muse again and start writing but at this time I don't see it happening :(

Nicole


	21. Chapter 21

****Thank you guys for all of your wonderful words and PM's. I love writing and it just gets to me that people want to be so critical of things that you are doing as a form of free entertainment for them. I love this site, and love what it represents. **

**My chapters are not beta'd, so all mistakes belong to be. Also, as much as I wish Ranger doesn't belong to me either, even in an alternative universe. **

**Thank you guys again for getting me out of my funk and I hope this chapter will show you guys how much I love writing for you.**

**-Nicole**

Chapter 20

SPOV

I woke up in the bed and moved my arms around only to realize that my Cuban sex god was gone. I stretched and made my way to the bathroom to shower to try to take a shower and clean myself up for the day. When I reached the bathroom door there was a dress bag and a pair of sandals along with a note in Ranger's beautiful script.

**_Please take a shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs for breakfast. _**

**_ Love,_**

**_ -R_**

I got a shower, put my hair back in a French braid since it wouldn't do what I wanted it to do and pulled out a knee length black and dark blue swirled beach dress that went perfectly with my sandals. As I was finishing getting dressed I realized that my engagement ring was gone. I frantically looked around the room and in the bed, but did not find it. Maybe I dreamt him asking me to be his wife. I decided to put on a happy face and go downstairs to eat; I wouldn't let Ranger know what had happened.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs at the breakfast bar there were a dozen roses along with another note.

**_Explanations of Love_**

**_There is a place where love begins and a place_****  
****_where love ends._****_There is a touch of two hands that foils all dictionaries._****_There is a look of eyes fierce as a big Bethlehem open hearth_****  
****_furnace or a little green-fire acetylene torch._****_There are single careless bywords portentous as a _****  
****_big bend in the Mississippi River._****_Hands, eyes, bywords-out of these love makes_****  
****_battlegrounds and workshops._****_There is a pair of shoes love wears and the coming_****  
****_is a mystery._****_There is a warning love sends and the cost of it_****  
****_is never written till long afterward._****_There are explanations of love in all languages_****  
****_and not one found wiser than this:_****_There is a place where love begins and a place_****  
****_where love ends-and love asks nothing._**

_**-Carl Sandburg**_

_** Babe-**_

**_ My love for you is endless. Your life does not have to be defined by Joe Morelli, Helen Plum, The Burg or anyone else. It just has to be what you want it to be, and I truly hope that you want it to be with me. _**

**_ I fell in love with you the first day in the diner, even though you were a married woman and I knew better. You brought something into my life that no one had been able to bring back in so long, laughter. Shortly after that you brought back love in my heart. _**

**_ I know that you notice by now that your engagement ring is missing, and when you come outside to eat with me I will return it. I just wanted you to realize that last night was not done out of jealously, envy, or anything but sheer love. I had already planned on proposing to you last night, just not the way that it happened. I don't want you to ever look back at last night and think that I did it out of pity because Morelli is an asshole. _**

**te amo más hoy que lo hice ayer, pero no tanto como lo haré mañana**

**(I love you more today that I did yesterday, but not as much as I will tomorrow)**

**Carlos**

I walked to the dining room and was Carlos on one knee and he said "Babe, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?"

"YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "I love you, you crazy man!"

We ate breakfast and talked about our future together. For once the idea of having a husband, kids, and a house didn't freak me out and I finally figured it out. It wasn't me, It wasn't Joe, it was just we weren't with the right people. At that point I felt all the guilt and shame from my failed marriage disappear, and it was replace with happiness.

****Review and tell me what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

RPOV

It's been three days since I proposed to Stephanie. Three days of telling the parents, telling the guys at Rangeman, and fighting the Burg grapevine about everything from the only reason someone like me would marry Stephanie is because was pregnant to the fact that she was sleeping with all of my men even though she'd be marrying me shortly.

My parents were very supportive, as I expected them to be. They just wanted me to be happy and be with someone who I loved. The rest of my family loved Stephanie, even my sisters who were overly protective of their little Carlitos. The best came when Abuela Rosa gave her blessing. That woman had saved me in her own way and told me that Stephanie could finish saving my heart and make me her Carlitos again. I have not given it to her but she gave me her set of pearls that she wore when she married Abuleo so many years ago. Stephanie would freak out, because these pearls were never even offered to any of my sisters before their weddings. She believed them to be special and to

wear them meant the marriage would last eternity. I will let Stephanie in on that story the day before the wedding.

Stephanie's parents were a whole different story. We went over one night for dinner to tell them the news, I had been there a couple of times for dinner but I guess Helen never expected much of the relationship, that's if she ever thought there was one. When we broke the news Frank and Edna congratulated us while Helen went straight to the kitchen and pulled out her liquor bottle and began drinking. Frank and I went out to the garage to smoke a cigar until we started hearing glass breaking. Helen had told Stephanie what a horrible daughter and disappointment she had been, that she just should have worked things out with Joe and had kids with him and then Helen Plum would not be known around the Burg as the mother of that whore Stephanie Plum. Stephanie quickly went into rhino mode and started screaming at her mother telling her she was tired of hearing this every time she walked into the house and that was not ashamed of the person she had become. That is when the glass started flying, Helen was taking anything and everything that wasn't tied down throwing it at Stephanie. Edna was trying to stop her and Helen threw her up against the wall and she ended up breaking her hip. Helen then jumped on Stephanie and started trying to choke her screaming "Why couldn't you be the daughter I wanted? Why wouldn't you act like you were suppose to? Why did you have to become a whore instead of a respectable person?"

Frank got a hold of Helen and had her pinned down and told me to get Stephanie out before I shot Helen, and he said at this point he wouldn't blame me. By the time we reached Rangeman I already had Bobby on the phone and he met us up at the 7th floor with a sedative so Stephanie could just calm down and go to sleep and deal with this in a little bit better state of mind (or as well as she could.)

Around 4am I received a call from Frank saying that Helen had drank herself to death. He said that he would be making all of the arrangements and that at this point she didn't think that Stephanie should attend the funeral. Of course the next day Stephanie had a different opinion to our advice. She said not only would she be there but she would be giving the eulogy. I didn't know what to expect, but I did not go against her wishes. I called my Mom and Abulea Rosa to come to the funeral for support. I had Edna brought in from the hospital so she could say her final farewells. This is a totally separate situation than I had ever faced but I knew we could handle it. Bobby stayed with Edna and had sedatives on standby for both Stephanie and Frank that day. Rangeman provided the security for the funeral since this was of epic proportions in the Burg.

The funeral hall was standing room only after the beginning prayer the preacher said "Now we have a eulogy by one of Helen's loving daughters Stephanie Plum." Stephanie stood and made her way to the front microphone with grace and elegance. I was amazed how she had kept herself together through all of this. Then she began to speak.

**_ "I have a lot of things to thank Helen Plum for. She married a wonderful man who became my wonderful father, Frank Plum. As far as parents go she had the best. If you looked under the dictionary for the word grandpa you would find my Grandpa Herb. He was loving, kind, and the best anyone could ever ask for. Then as you all know you have my Grandma Mazur. Not only has she loved me, taken care of me, and taught me all of these years she has been my guardian angel here on Earth. I love her more than most people love their mothers. I have a sister who I am just starting to form a bond with, and some wonderful nieces who I can only hope can grow up and learn to love themselves for who they are and not what they didn't achieve in life. That is what I have to thank Helen Plum for, as far as thanking her for being my mother I cannot do that. The words I feel towards my mother even after 30 plus years on this Earth are not suitable for the children in this room. I can only hope that one day if God blesses Carlos and myself with children that I am the complete opposite of my own mother. Luckily there have been great influences in my life such as Daddy, Grandma, Carlos' Mother and Abulea and most of all Carlos. He has helped me to find my true self, which the Burg will probably blame for my Mother's death. If anyone is to blame for my Mother's death is all of you nosey nobodies that are out there in the crowd. The Burg made my mother the horrid person she was, and I know that she couldn't have been that bad before because my Father wouldn't have ever married her. I hope that each and every one of you can look yourself in the mirror in the morning and realize what part you played in today's events. Whether it was calling Helen because I did something that wasn't "acceptable", if you knew about Joe Morelli's infidelities and turned a blind eye, or made bets on me down at the station about my love life or any other part of my life. As much as I love my Daddy and my Grandma Mazur I am forever grateful that before too long I will no longer be known as Stephanie Plum, but as Stephanie Manoso, a supporting daughter-in-law, sister, wife, friend and hopefully one day mother. Farewell Helen, I honestly don't hope you burn in hell because I think that would even be a better eternity than you deserve."_**

After she got down from the microphone she sat down between myself and my mother. Mom stroked her hair and spoke to her in Spanish as she broke down. Finally she got so bad that Bobby gave her a sedative and I carried her to the SUV. Frank promised he'd be by Haywood the next day and that he was going to take Edna back to the hospital. With a tear in his eye he told me to take care of his daughter.

**What did you think? Did anyone see that one coming? Reviews, reviews and possibly I'll have a wedding for you soon :o)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

SPOV

I woke up the next morning in a fog, the words said at my funeral playing over and over in a hazy fog. I turned to the right and saw Ranger sound asleep, he must have had a long night. Still to this day I will never know what I did to deserve him or his family. I was almost thinking that I'd wake up and it would be like nothing happened, the funeral, the death, the announcement, all figments of my imagination. I decided I needed some alone time so I slipped out of the bed and threw on my sweatpants and a tank top and headed down to the firing range. I knew that the whole building was monitored, but I figured this would be the last place anyone would look for me.

I got downstairs and put my earphones and glasses on and pulled out my little pistol and a block of bullets. I had worked with all of the guys on my gun so I had gotten much better. I loaded my first clip and just fired at the target. Before I knew it half my brick was gone. I had lost track of time and there was barely any paper left on my target. I pulled my target back and realized it was already 12:45 PM. I went to put up my glasses and earphones and ran right into my Dad.

"Pumpkin"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry" I said as I started to cry.

"None of this is your fault, your Mother had problems beforehand. I've got to say you impressed me with your shooting, you must have been in a zone I've been here for close to an hour." He said as he hugged me.

"Let me put my gun away and we will grab some lunch up in the apartment." I said as I cleared my gun and put it away.

Daddy had enough forethought to bring subs from Pino's so we sat at the kitchen table and ate in comfortable silence. I could tell Daddy was worn down and didn't know what quite to say to me.

"Your Grandma is getting released into an assisted living community, the poor bastards have no clue what they're up against. We're going to wait until her hip is fully healed and then make a decision from there. I've also decided to get rid of the house. If you or Valerie would like the house, I will give it to you, if not I will sell it." Daddy said as he finished up his sub.

"I don't want it, but I bet Valerie would with the girls. She wouldn't associate the house with the same memories I do." I said with a sob.

"Ranger has found me an one story house outside the Burg about 10 minutes from here, it's got 3 bedrooms, one if your Grandma decided to live me, and another for my grandchildren especially the ones the two of you are going to have. I just know you're going to give me my grandson." Frank said with a huge smile.

"Daddy I feel bad that you're changing you're whole life because of something that I did, it's not fair."

"Stephanie now listen to me. Just because you are becoming Stephanie Manoso doesn't make you any less of a Plum, remember that is MY side of the family. Now I also wanted to make sure that you when you do get married you will still include your family. Your mother may have been a royal bitch about the situation but the rest of us were genuinely happy for you and can't want to see you get married to the man you love. I would love nothing more than to walk you down the aisle, but if you do not want to include your family after this we understand."

"Daddy, I love you and I want all my family to be a part of my special day. Even if it's just at the courthouse. I just don't want anyone to hate me for what happened to Mom. I know it's not my fault, and I'm dealing with that myself."

Daddy and I talked for another few hours before Ranger came home and insisted taking us to dinner. He knew Daddy hadn't had a proper meal in a few days and he knew that no one would mess with us while we were out. We all ate at a place called Marcello's and had a good time. I was glad to see my Daddy and air out our issues, maybe tomorrow I'd go see my Grandma.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

SPOV

After spending the day with Daddy yesterday I decided to get up this morning and go out to the assisted living community where Grandma Mazur was. Ranger had her moved there after her short stay in the hospital. Even though Grandma is in her 80's she doesn't seem like the type of woman that needs to be in an assisted living community. I guess she's always been so full of life that it seems like nothing could ever take her down.

The place was right outside of Trenton and took about 20 minutes to drive to from Rangeman. I made my way to the reception area and signed in so I could be taken back to where she was staying. This place had high security, and since Ranger picked the place I didn't expect anything less, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't pay them to up the security on the building.

"Grandma?" I said as I entered the room.

"Stephanie?" she said from the living room area, "Come in here and sit down with me, we need to talk".

"Before you read me the riot act I want to apologize to you. I never wanted you to get hurt and I just hope that you can forgive me for everything that has happened." I said, almost afraid of what my Grandma's response would be.

"Stephanie, you did not do this to me. Helen had been drinking heavily for quite some time, your Dad and I knew and turned a blind eye to it thinking she would quit. We didn't know how close to the edge she really was until that night. Your mother feel into a deep depression a while back, and between Valerie's divorce and getting remarried and your divorce she fell further and further into the bottle. Her thinking of you divorcing Joe who was the perfect Burg boy and marrying Ranger who was nothing like any of us was just too much for her. Please do not blame yourself for this, you did not force the woman to drink. Just make one promise to me, remember that we are your family and we love you. Don't cut us out." Grandma said as she held my hand.

"I won't, I was so afraid that you and Daddy would blame me for everything that happened that you would never want to speak to me again. After what I said at the funeral I know that the whole Burg will be talking about it for years to come." I said between tears.

"Listen here Steph, I don't care about the Burg and what they think of any of us. Your Dad is moving out of the Burg and hopefully soon I can move out to that new house with him. Ranger came by yesterday when you were with your Dad and told me about everything. Work on you, work on making yourself happy. You deserve happiness and don't let anyone else tell you that you don't. I love you very much." Grandma hugged me as she finished talking to me.

I spent another hour sitting and talking with Grandma and felt like a weight had been lifted off me once I left and headed home. Now the last of the family I needed to talk to was Valerie, then maybe I can work on moving on and making myself happy.


End file.
